The Game Master Returns
by Xenolord
Summary: Twenty nine years ago, Mother Brain seemingly vanished, ending her bid to conquer Videoland. It's now 2020 and the years following the Industrialization have changed Videoland into the progressive land of Gamindustri. Renewed and aided by the mysterious Andrin, Mother Brain reignites her plot to cast Gamindustri into chaos. Standard Disclaimer applies.
1. Prologue

The Game Master Returns

Prologue

-Planet Zebes, Videoland; 1991-

A mis-matched collection of degenerates, villains and crooks hovered around a table, a din cacaphony of voices all muddling together to form one massive collection of undescipherable noise which echoed through everyone's ears.

"I would have had him-" Came the voice of a purple pig-faced freak who stood at an imposing seven-foot height, the sword shimmering gently in his hand as he paced back and forth, blaming his recent failure on everything but the true cause. "-had the 'help' you provided me not been comprised completely of ignorant morons!" He barked to the glass jar which dominated the room. Submerged in an unknown liquid in the glass jar was a massive, throbbing red brain with a single eye surveying the room.

"Blame your failure upon the aid _you_ begged me for, Astos." The brain's charming, melodic voice spoke clearly through the glass, it's single red eye piercing Astos' form and stuyding him. "I seem to recall my soldiers reporting that at the first sign of failure, _you_ were the first to flee."

"Blame who you vant, Astos. Ve have all tried, unt ve have all failed." Came the distinct german-esque voice of the tall, thin man with a very ferocious-looking moustace and wild white hair. "Be it eiser my robots, be it your magic, or be it by some osser means, regardless of how you slice it, _ve cannot beat sem_! Not togesser, anyvay." He shrugged.

"I must agree with Wily." Came another pig-faced foe, towering well higher then Astos, a trident upon his back. "If we don't get _some_ kind of advantage, failure is all we'll find!" The brain's one eye turned to face the second pig-faced figure.

"You have the look of one with some plan, Ganon." The brain droned. "Care to share?"

"Alas, the only plans I have thus far, Mother Brain, have been met with miserable failure." Silence fell upon the group.

"So this is it, then?" Mother Brain asked rhetorically. "We... what? 'Give up'?" The door which lead out of the meeting room was shoved open abruptly, everyone jumping in their spots and turning to face the intrusion. "What is the meaning of this!?" Mother Brain's red eye flared angrily.

"I apologize, Mother!" Came the pleading tone of a purple space dragon, following along behind a towering figure of a man in jet-black power armor. "I tried to stop him, but he simply shoved his way past me!" He made a swipe at the man who moved out of the way at the last second.

" _Well remove him, Ridley!_ " Mother Brain shrilled, glaring at the dragon. "I'm in the middle of something!"

"Oh I can tell-" The man droned as he came to a stop by the table which everyone was gathered. "-probably working out how spectacularly you can fail, am I right?" He stood, arms crossed at his chest. "I can help, you know." Mother Brain's angry eye studied the figure up and down, trying to get a read on who... or what they were.

"Ridley... let him stay for now." Mother Brain spoke in a much calmer voice, the space dragon bowing a little and fluttering out. "You have my attention, and more importantly, you have my ear. Speak." The man nodded in his suit.

"Very good, Mother Brain. I would expect nothing less. First, allow me to tell you _why_ you have failed so completely thusfar in your attempts to conquer Videoland."

"Ve all know _vhy_ we are failingk! It's obvious! It is zat 'Captain N'!"

"Ah, but not wholly the truth, my dear doctor." The man responded. "While the good Captain, and his team are indeed a problem... the true problem is not so simple. The true problem is their _cohesion_. Remove one... two... or even three members of the team, and they will stay just as strong, if not stronger... the others adapting to fill the void left by their absent team mate. I can solve this problem for you... if you wish." Mother Brain blinked.

"And how – per sa – do you propose to do so?"

"I cannot explain it... not here, not now. But I can promise you, I can do this thing I say. I only require one small... innocent consideration from you and your allies, Mother Brain."

"Consideration?" Mother Brain's frontal lobe upturned, almost as if interested by the proposition. "What exact kind of 'consideration' would you require."

"Time." He answered. "And no small amount of it. But... if you grant me the time I ask... I can shatter the cohesion in Videoland... making your conquest more then simple... but – and please excuse the pun – but a rather _brainless_ task." A snort came from Ganon at the pun, but a single look from Mother Brain caused him to cover it up with clearing his throat.

"And how much time would you require? Days? Months?"

"Years." He answered, causing everyone to glare at him. "A good number of them."

"And what do you propose we do in these years you want? Sit on our thumbs?"

"Oh no, please, be my guest to continue whatever it is you think you must do. But... all thoughts of conquering Videoland must... for all intents and purposes... end."

"You're crazy!" Ganon barked.

"Unt zey call me crazy!" Wily responded.

"Years!? Have you no sanity!?" Came Astos.

"Done." Mother Brain mused, her one word silencing everyone as they turned to silently ask why. "We will give you the time you require... but if I discover you are fooling us-"

"You will discover no such thing, Mother Brain."

" _If I discover you are fooling us_ I will feed you to my little pets!" As if for emphasis, a pair of grass-green colored Metroids appeared around Mother Brain's jar, jittering and chittering amongst themselves as they contemplated the meal. The man gave a flourished bow.

"You will not be disappointed by the results. Now... I must ask you all to return to your respective worlds, and await my message. I promise you... you shan't be disappointed." Ganon nodded and summoned a portal back to Hyrule, through which he vanished. Wily hopped out of his chair and – joined by his two robotic escorts, retreated back to his own homeworld. Astos huffed and vanished in a puff of purple smoke. The Metroids latched onto Mother Brain's jar and carted her away. With a flourish of his pitch black cloak, the tall man started his plan.

-Planet Zebes, Gamindustri. 2020-

"Mother-" Came the charming, egnimatic voice of the rather dapper-looking Space Dragon Ridley, as he gazed upon the blasted, disfigured visage of the once glorious Mother Brain. "...you have a guest." A sharp, raspy breath echoed in the small, metallic chamber as Mother Brain drew breath.

"A guest you say?" Another haggard, raspy breath echoed. "Show them in." Ridley nodded and turned towards the door. Years have passed, and time has not been kind to either Mother Brain, or her homeworld of Zebes. Through the glass tank, several mechanical implants can be spied on Mother Brain, her red eye clouded and covered in cataracts, as a mechanical life-support system continually provides her with air and blood flow. Ridley opened the door with few pokes to the panel with his claw. Zebes is dark and misrepair floods the halls. Shuddering, the door sparks and opens, allowing a familiar black-clad figure to stride in, his armor pristine and his stride perfect... though it has been almost thirty years since their last encounter, Mother Brain remembers this man perfectly... and by his look, it is almost like time itself is scared of him. "You..." Mother Brain speaks after another haggard breath, her half-blind eye still able to see him perfectly in the low light. "You have some nerve coming back here-" Her sentence is cut off by another breath. "-after that _lie_ you told me thirty years ago!" Another breath. "Ridley! Show him out!"

"I asked for time, Mother Brain, and I am here to say I have delivered results!" He clasped his armored hands together gleefully. "And I must say... you are looking rather well for yourself!"

"Keep your sarcasms to yourself-" A breath. "-before I tear your head off-" A breath. "-and shove it down your lying throat!"

"Lies? I told no lies. I promised to break the cohesion of their team, and I am here to deliver my results. Did I not tell you I would require 'years, and a good number of them'?" Mother Brain glared at him. "The Videoland you remember has changed much in the last twenty nine years. Worlds have appeared from the void... while others have faded into nothing. And yet... here you are! Twenty nine years later... and no worse for wear. Tell me, from where did those implants come?"

"You know damn well what happened to-" A breath. "-me." She paused, her glossy eye scanning him. "That damn bounty hunter and I-" A deep breath. "-traded blows and she... gifted me this-" A breath. "-battered form, barely clinging to life." Her tone was full of hate and bile, as if she was still reliving her fight with her 'bounty hunter' in her mind.

"Well, then perhaps you'd be interested in knowing what your little 'bounty hunter' is up to these days..." Mother Brain gave a laugh that was punctuated heavily by the mechanical whining of her life-support aparatus providing her air.

"I couldn't care less for the-" She took another breath. "-bitch." The man in the armor only laughed.

"So you say... so if I were to tell you... she spends her days drunk off her ass, on the run from the Galactic Federation... you wouldn't laugh with joy."

"Why are you here?!" Mother Brain barked, glaring at him.

"As I said, my dear, I bring results! The Videoland of your memory is now... just that. A memory. Through industrialization and modernization, Videoland is now been reshaped into Gamindustri-"

" _I know all this already!_ " She took another haggard breath. "If it is news you have come to deliver-" A breath. "-then deliver it and be gone!"

"I shall get to my point, then. As Videoland, the worlds existed in a beautiful arrangement of understanding and bliss. To the people, they provided entertainment and understanding... a method for the average man to... become something he is not. But now? As Gamindustri?" He gave a sour, crass laugh. "Thirty years, and Videoland has twisted into a shadow of it's former self. Where worlds existed to provide an escape for the masses... they now exist to exploit those same masses. It is no longer a labor of love that Videoland exists... it is no longer a world where lives are created for the sheer love of your craft... no. They are now created to exploit." Mother Brain glared.

"Many have fallen victim to Gamindustri and it's monitization. The worlds you know now crumble into the void... threatening to disappear forever... Zebes itself is in such similar shape. So, Mother Brain, I have come to inform you that the task I set out to complete thirty years ago... now stands completed – but woefully not by my hand."

"And I am supposed to be glad-" A breath. "-at this development."

"Even now the fledgling countries – though powerful – squabble and bicker with one another. Worlds have become empires and empires have become dust. I've come to tell you... _now_ is the time to reappear. Now is the time to conquer Gamindustri once and for all."

"Despite my best judgment..." She paused as her life support wheezed. "...I know what you speak is the truth." A breath. "I have watched kingdoms fall and turn-" A haggard breath. "-into sand. But even so... many of-" A long, drawn out breath. "-my former minions can no longer be counted amongst this world's-" Pause to breathe. "-living. King Hippo has long since departed-" Another breath. "-and Eggplant Wizard has been put to pasture."

"The answer, my dear Mother Brain, is simple. If you old, incompetent cronies can no longer be reached... then it stands to reason the only option is to find _new_ ones. _Better_ ones. If I may..." He turned to the door without awaiting her permission, and clapped his hands. "Autarch Visari... Ambassador Pentheous? If you would?" From the sparking and dying door came two figures – both equally proud and standing tall – dressed in strange, mix-matched uniforms from an unknown era. Flanking these two men were three other figures each – the ones around Visari were dressed in heavy, fully-covering armor carrying assault rifles of a strange make; while the ones following Pentheous were guised in heavy, whining power armor of a much different make then the man's. The two men took their flanks around the power armored man and bowed deeply to Mother Brain. "I leave it to you two to introduce yourselves..." The balding man who was addressed as Ambassador Pentheous motioned to the bald man with sunken eyes who was Visari. Bowing to Pentheous, Visari took a step forward and showed Mother Brain due respect.

"Mother Brain..." Visari breathed, his words heavy and weighty as they left his lips. "Oh, how oft I had grown up with tales of your deeds. Allow me the pleasure to introduce myself, I am Scolar Visari of the Helghast Empire. I hail from the Lastation Fragment known as Helgahn. Though we have recently emerged from the Void, I promise you that... should you accept me, of course... you will find in the Helghast a powerful ally." With a motion from his hand, the three men behind him stepped forward and took a knee. "Where you once relied upon individuals to work your will... you now have at your disposal an _army_ over five million strong... the strongest bodies and sharpest minds in all Helghan." Mother Brain seemed vaguely pleased at this figure, her massive form nodding him to continue in her jar. "I assure you, all of my soldiers are combat tested, and our equipment top of the line. We will not fail you." The four men stepped back into line as Scolar nodded to Pentheous. "Ambassador, I leave the floor to you."

The balding man with beady, skeevy eyes nodded in acknowledgement to his derferrment of the floor, and took a short step forward. "Mother Brain, much like Visari before me, I have heard much of your exploits before the Industrialization. My name; is Creon Pentheous, and I hail from the Eden Fragment of Earth. I am currently the commander of the Earth Hegemony... and I bring you a gift." He motioned the three men forward, all of which clattered in front of Creon in their heavy suits. "An army of the finest soldiers the Earth Hegemony has to offer – two million strong." A pause. "While this may sound... less impressive then the five million pledge by Scolar Visari, I make up these small numbers in two aspects. The first is that all of my soldiers are equipped in state of the art Powered Battle Armor, capable of withstanding – no offense intended, Scolar – a full on assault from anything the good Autarch could muster, barring a full nuclear bombardment. The second... is I bring cloning facilities and enough material from Eden to create – dare I say? - a nigh-limitless army of cloned soldiers... all of which born, bred and raised to be the most perfect killing machines in the galaxy." One could see the light returning to Mother Brain's eye.

"And this, Mother Brain-" The mysterious man in armor again. "Is only the beginning... even now, I have kings and wizards from all over Gamindustri coming to join us – to join _you_ in your second bid for conquest! Bowser, from the Mushroom Kingdom, our mutual friend Ganondorf and even a few I daresay you never knew existed before today."

"Gamindustri lies a shadow of it's former self-" Mother Brain took a breath. "-and you return a great many years later then I thought-" Another breath. "-and you make good on your promise by bringing me not one but-" Another breath. "-two armies... and I do not even know your name." The man bowed.

"My true name I tell no one. You may address me as... Andrin."

"Andrin." Mother Brain lavished the name on her lips. "I feel that you and I are about to have a long-" A breath. "-and mutually beneficial relationship." A pause. "Ridley! Gather those you can and tell them the-" A pause to breathe. "-time has finally come."

"Yes... Mother Brain." The dragon in the back bowed, turning towards the battered door.

In the sky, high above Gamindustri, a once-dull star twinkled gently back to life as power surged through a once-dead planet. Though few knew the dim star is truly a planet... soon, all of Gamindustri would know it's name.

-Gamindustri, Galactic Federation Council; Lowee-

"...impossible..." A young man dressed in the light blue uniform of the Galactic Federation mused, looking over his readings once more. "Impossible, it can't be..." He mused again, triple checking the energy spike detected in the far reaches of space. Once his third check came back with the same gut-wrenching positive, he scrambled to his feet. "COMMANDER!" He bellowed over the heads of men and woman as they worked – somewhat silently – at their own consoles. From the far end of the row of consoles came the regal-looking figure of a woman in her late forties, her purple hair pulled into a gentle bob about her still-youthful face. Her strides were long and meaningful as she moved towards the man, his dirty green eyes bouncing about in a mix of disbelief and fear.

"At ease, soldier. What's the matter?" The woman asked upon reaching him.

"I've checked it three times, Commander Kirihara. It's not a false reading." The woman – one Galactic Federation Commander Reiko Kirihara chuckled a little to the man and patted his shoulder.

"Relax. What's not a 'false reading'?"

"I've been monitoring strange energy patterns I've been picking up for a few hours now and... well, take a look for yourself." He motioned her to the console.

"Come now. You know you're more versed in these things then I."

"To be honest, ma'am? I've triangulated where the spike is coming from... and there's a ninety eight percent chance that it's... it's coming from Planet Zebes." Reiko's calm demeanor flinched for but a second as the word entered her mind.

"Zebes, you say?"

"Yes ma'am." He nodded. Reiko took a deep breath.

"Well this is... disturbing." The gears in her head began to turn. "Planet Zebes was decalred a no-fly zone in 1994, correct?"

"Yes ma'am. It's against Galactic Federation Law to go within an astronomical unit of Zebes." Reiko nodded.

"Then there can be only one explanation. Mother Brain is waking up... after so long, too." She stood up straighter, looking about at a few of the people around her. Most remained oblivious to their conversation, but a few who were closest to them were now staring at them, silently asking if they heard right. "Tell me... whom was Galactic Federation High Commander back then?"

"That would have been Former Commander Adam Malcovich, ma'am." Reiko nodded.

"Malcovich, of course..." She drew a quick breath in. "Well then. I suppose we've only got one answer then, don't we?"

"Ma'am... permission to speak freely?" Reiko nodded him on. "We can't. I know what you're going to suggest, and we just _can't_. We cut that tie loose in 2002. If we bring her back, Biologic will-"

"To hell with Biologic." Reiko scoffed. "My predicessor was a _fool_ to prioritize corporate red tape with our single best damn asset." The man sighed, clearly giving up.

"Even so, ma'am... we can't just go get her. The last person we sent to talk to her was sent to the hospital for a month with plasma burns." Reiko patted his head.

"Don't you worry. I know someone who she won't shoot at."

-K7-7 Colony; Club Confession-

High gothic architecture rose high into the sky above the church-themed dance club. The dance floor - shaped like a cross – was chocked full of many different species enjoying their night on the town on the K7-7 Colony. The music blared in her ears, causing the sounds which entered to echo in her skull. The drink probably didn't help either, but then again it never does. She lifted the glass to her lips and finished off the rest of the amber liquid within. Expertly stacking the glass with the others, she stretched. "Oi! Venus!" She called to the busty bartender just down the bar from her. Her black hair moved little in the stiff, recycled air of the colony's club, but her smile was working wonders for the buzz she had in her head. "'eya cutie." She smiled to Venus, the club's proprietor. "Ken I c'nvince ya'da pour me anudder?" Her words were starting to slur and her vision was starting to swim... just the way she liked it.

"That depends, darling... can I get you to pay your tab this time?" Though the bartender said it with a droll, flat-lipped expression, the drunk on the other end of the bar smiled widely and laughed.

"Aaaaah, Venus m'dear. Of course you can!" She slipped her hand into her pocket, catching herself on the bar before she tumbled off the stool, and retrieved a small credit chip, which she placed on the bar. "There ya go. Jus'... pay off what'aye owe ya... 'n start a new tab fer everythin' else." Venus closed her fingers happily around the chip and nodded to the drunk blonde on the other end of the bar from her.

"You got it, sugar." She sauntered over to the cash register to ring up her card. The music finally faded – Club Confession going into what it called it's 'Confession Hour', an hour long period of no music, only reflection – allowing the blonde to finally hear herself think.

Looking at her? You'd never expect this blonde haired, blue eyed woman was anything special. Her orange outfit was no more or less outrageous then some of the strange numbers worn by other Club Confession patrons, a halter top – which barely classified as a sports bra – and a pair of shorts, capped off by a pair of matching, half top combat boots gently tapping against the bar. She moved a stray strand of hair out of her eyes and bobbed her head along to an inaudible beat. Perhaps it was the sounds of heels coming towards her that stopped her, or maybe it was the few people staring at a new addition to Club Confession... but something was very wrong. She froze and closed her eyes.

"Is this seat taken?" A voice came to her ears – sweet and feminine – which brought the urge to cry to her eyes. She stuffed her feelings back into her heart, and salvaged her stoic exterior.

"For you? Never." She responded as the newcomer took the seat next to her. The drunk blonde didn't look at the face of the woman who had just walked back into her life after nearly ten years. She was quiet, silently hoping that she wouldn't talk... that she would drink and be gone... silently hoping that she didn't remember her.

"Samus..." The voice droned, a lithe hand falling on Samus' shoulder. "Look at me." Slowly turning, the drunk Samus Aran turned to face the voice belonging to a woman she loved... once loved. She managed to retain her composure. Looking back at Samus was a pair of serene blue eyes framed perfectly by a well kept waterfall of chocolate brown hair, a golden tiara upon her head. "...you're still as beautiful as before." These words caused Samus to sputter half a laugh, half a sob.

"...and you still know exactly what to say to moisten me up." Samus responded with a crass smile. "How've you been, Zelda?" Zelda – or Princess Zelda, more specifically – simply smiled back to the Bounty Hunter.

"So you do remember my name." A hand sheathed in a satin glove rose to touch Samus' cheek. "I was worried." It was hard to see from any form of distance... but this close, Zelda could still see the small, nearly invisible scars which dotted Samus' face and chest. She, of course, had known that the scars were a side-effect of her run-in with the X Parasite some eighteen years ago, and to the Princess, it just served to make her all the more attractive.

"I could nev'r ferget you, Zelda... you dominated'a good portion'a my life... helped me through more'n one trouble spot." As Samus spoke of fond memories, Zelda frowned.

"How much have you been drinking?" Samus thought for a moment. While Zelda never cared much for how much Samus drunk in the past... this trend of getting so piss drunk she couldn't stand up was very recent.

"U-uh... what... uh... comes after thi'ry three?"

"Thirty four, and usually coma." Zelda responded with a sterness which belied her words. Samus just rubbed the back of her neck.

"Y-yeah... tha's th' Chozo blood talkin'... I ken prolly go fer like... ten'r fifteen more." Venus returned with another glass mug of a dark amber liquid, which Samus instantly reached for, only to be stopped by Zelda's surprisingly strong fingers.

"Samus... stop. You're going to hurt yourself."

"What else'm I sup'osed'a do?" Samus blurted out. She paused, her head suddenly flying into reverse. "S-sorry... tha's th' booze talkin'." She shook her head. "Bu' surrisly, Zel... wha'm I s'posed'a do? 'M bein' hunted by th' G-Fed fer... fuggin'... doin' th' right thing. 'M slowly runnin' outta spots'a lay low."

"Speaking of..."

"Zel? Don'... don' tell me they shanghai'd'ja'a talk to me..."

"There's a problem they need help with."

"No!" Samus responded instantly, her intoxication almost gone instantly. "Those bastards used me, then threw me o-" She hiccuped. " - S'cuse me – then threw me out! What makes you think I want to work with them again?! Twenty years of perfect service, and th' first time my moral compass gets in the way of their bottom line, I'm tossed out with the trash!"

"Darling-" Samus stopped instantly. Sure, their relationship ended almost five years ago – thanks to some rumors which floated around involving Samus and a space ship shaped like a bottle – but Samus still had strong feelings for Zelda... and she believed strongly that Zelda was in much the same shape. "-please... just listen to me..." Samus took a calming breath through closed eyes.

"Arright. 'M lis'nin'." Zelda smiled, her dainty lips curling gently upwards as her hand stroked Samus' cheek. They certainly were a couple... the Princess and the Bounty Hunter; both tough as nails and good at what they do.

"I spoke with the High Commander herself-"

"They fin'leh get rid'a tha' Galaxy prat?" Zelda glared a little at her. "Righ', sorry, shuttin' up."

"I spoke with the High Commander herself just this morning. She told me..." A silken covered hand gently glided down Samus' exposed right arm. "...that if you'd be willing to come back and work for them again... they'll not only continue to pay you for this job... but they'll wipe the whole BSL thing off your record. You'll be back working for them – if you choose – and a free woman... no more hiding... no more 'laying low'."

"Tha' does soun' nice..." Samus muttered to herself. "Did... they happen'a tell ya anehthin' 'bout wha' they want?"

"They did. It concerns most of us. It's... It's Mother Brain..."

"Oh fuck it, I'm sold." Her sapphire eyes lit up. "'Nother chance'a beat that oversized cerebellum in'a paste is a win in my book."

"It's... not just Mother Brain. Do you remember the time before the Industrialization? Back when Gamindustri was Videoland? Mother Brain's plot to conquer it?"

"I was indisposed through most of it, but yeah... I 'member." Zelda smiled again and nodded.

"Samus... Gamindustri needs you. Sure, we've gotten a lot of powerful allies in the last thirty years but... there are some things that are just best left to... professionals." Samus grinned at this.

"Arright, you let th' G-Fed know that I've accepted their offer... an I didn' hospitalize ya." From the other side of the bar came Venus' laugh at that comment. "S'not funny, I legit hospitalized someone for talkin'a me." Zelda's smile was bright and calm as she stood off the bar stool and leaned forward, planting a soft, very much missed kiss on Samus' cheek.

"Thank you, Samus." Zelda responded, looking at her longingly once more. "You..." Her words failed her as she just took a step back and nodded. "They're meeting at their headquarters tomorrow morning. Get some sleep, sober up and I'm sure they'll be glad you graced them with your presence... I'm... glad you graced me with it." Samus reached up and caught Zelda's hand, her lithe, satin fingers slipping out of Samus' calloused ones. They really were a couple.

-Planeptune; Gamindustri-

The sound of someone snoring loudly echoed rapaciously in the small room, the bed near the corner shifting every once in a while as the snoring was broken up by muttering and giggling from a very feminine, and somehwhat young-sounding voice. "Awww... what's wrong, Nep Jr.? I think you look adorable in that bikini that's just a bunch of strings..." The droning sentence was finished by another loud battery of snoring as an arm slipped out from under the covers, pulling them down just enough to show a mop of purple hair spilling out. "Jus... jus give Vert a li'l sister already... so she stops... stealing mine..." She muttered again, a single purple eye cracking open, instantly assailed by the blinding light which streams through the window. "Bright bright bright bright!" She wailed, instantly awake and covering her eyes.

"Well, I'm glad _one_ of you is, Neptune." Came another voice as a small figure – resembling a young girl, about the size of a pixie, sitting upon a book. "Get up, you've got a message." Neptune answered by throwing the covers over her head.

"Nnnnope. Put it on the table. Or better yet, go give it to Blanc. She likes that kinda stuff."

"It's _from_ Blanc, Neptune!"

"Oh is it!" She sprung out of bed and snatched the letter from the pixie's hand. Histoire – said pixie – only grinned evilly as Neptune tore it open. Neptune read the letter real fast, then turned to face the grinning Histoire. "You lied to me." She droned, holding the letter.

"Yes, I did. But it's important." Neptune dropped the letter.

"Don't care. Sleep time." Histoire rolled her eyes and groaned.

" _NEPTUNE!_ " She barked. "This is not the time to be sleeping! This is the biggest threat Gamindustri has seen in thirty years! Wake up and _act like a goddess!_ " Neptune froze, staring at the furious Histoire, her pint-sized face flaring red in fury.

"Uwaaaaaaaa... Histy... you're scary when you're maaaaaad!"

"And I only _get_ mad when it's important! This is bigger then _any_ of you! Mother Brain is back!"

"My... my mother's grain! MY MOM WAS A FARMER?!"

"No... Neptune... _Mother Brain_ not 'mother's grain'."

"What's a Mother Brain?" Neptune continued to pry, putting a finger on her chin, calmly imagining a small brain with a wig and a nightgown on. "Hehehehehehe... funny." Histoire stood out of her book and opened a page, the page showing a hologram of the jar-encased Mother Brain, battered and damaged from her fight with Samus.

"Mother Brain. The supreme evil in Gamindustri. Older then anyone and meaner then anything. Some say she was an AI that went mad with all her knowledge, while others believe she's a one-of-a-kind species with a vast intellect and no patience for failure..."

"Kinda like Histy..." Neptune muttered.

"Mother. Brain." Histoire put an empasis here, almost to derail or deflect Neptune's sidelong insult. "...is the largest threat to Gamindustri. Period. She's intelligent, powerful, and commands a near-limitless supply of forces from her Fragment Zebes in Lowee."

"Fragment?" Neptune blinked, her blank stare an invitation to explain.

"Sometimes I forgot you're not your old self..." Histoire sighed and launched into her explanation. "A Fragment is like a dungeon..."

"Oh yeah, we got loads of those!"

" _Like a dungeon_." Histoire emphasized. "However, unlike dungeons that are finite and exist in the physical area... Fragments are portals to alternate worlds... _entire new realities_ all linked to one of Gamindustri's core locations. In this case, Planet Zebes exists as it's own Fragment, but the Fragment itself is a whole other realm, emcompassing planets such as SR-388, Talon IV, and Aether. It's also home to their own version of the Basilicom... called the Galactic Federation. The same Galactic Federation who sent us this letter. Neptune, if they're contacting us, it's _dire_. They want to meet with us – you, Vert, Blanc, Noir, Peashy... even Rey and Plutia were asked to come."

"That's a lotta CPUs in one spot..."

"Mother Brain is a threat not just to Leanbox, or Lowee... or Planeptune or Lastation. They're a threat to _all_ of Gamindustri. This letter was also sent to some other people who I don't even _recognize_..."

"Oh? Like who?"

"It..." Histoire flipped through pages until she came to one that made her pale. "It went out to Indep?"

"Indep?"


	2. Chapter One: 'Indep'

Chapter One: "Indep"

-Lastation Basilicom; Gamindustri-

The Basilicom was bustling, men and women – all dressed in the blue uniform of the Galactic Federation – milled about and discussed this and that with other groups of people – most dressed in the flamboyant, flowing robes that denote the priests of the Basilicom – as they laid out the sitaution for them. Though, having said that, it was a rather dry 'situation', as not even the Galactic Federation knew completely what was going on. The Basilicom Priests insisted that the Federation speak with them before deciding if it was worth bothering the Goddess with. Unfortunately for the Basilicom Priests... Black Heart didn't care too much about what they thought.

Midway through the same explanation for the tenth time, the Basilicom door opened, the tall, regal figure of Black Heart striding out into the Basilicom proper. Commander Kirihara of the Galactic Federation seemed pleased to see the Goddess arrive so eagerly. "Lady Black Heart! Please, you don't need to concern yourself with this... it appears as though Zebes is a Lowee Fragment..." Black Heart blinked.

"Is that so?" She stood before the man and looked him over. He was fairly standard for the Basilicom Priests, no real defining features save for his prostration before the Goddess. "So... you're telling me... because this is not directly affecting Lastation yet... I should... what? Go back to sleep?" Black Heart gave a little chuckle. "Did I slip in purple paint on the way here?"

"N-no, Lady Black Heart!" The man snapped back up.

"Good. Because for a moment, I was afraid you mistook me for Planeptune's CPU." She waved him away. "Get out of here, all of you. Commander Kirihara and I have some things to discuss." Bowing and nodding feverishly, the group of priests collected themselves and scattered to the winds, taking the din of conversation with them. Reiko smiled as Black Heart stepped forwards towards her. "I must apologize for the Priests, Commander. They are... rather short sighted."

"No apologies necessary, Lady Black Heart. They were simply doing what they thought right." Black Heart scoffed at her sentence, crossing her arms.

"'Thinking'... that's their problem." She motioned them to the table – a large, round table with at least a dozen chairs around. "Please, take a seat, Commander. I trust my counterparts will be arriving shortly. If you don't mind..." Black Heart closed her eyes and – in a flash of light – was replaced by Noir, smiling cheerfully at her. "...I think the formalities are unnecessary." Noir sat herself at one chair, prompting Reiko to take another seat, comfortably distant but still close to Noir. "Tell me... what's this about Mother Brain?"

"In the interest of time, I'd rather wait for the others to arrive, if you would be so kind." Noir chuckled a little, leaning back in her chair.

"Might be here for a bit if Neptune's coming. Girl's notoriously lazy."

"Awwwww! Noir! I'm hurt!" Came Neptune's voice from the opposite door Noir entered from. "I'm not lazy, I just... really enjoy my sleep!" Reiko and Noir turned to face the group of three girls as they made their way closer to the table. It was – as anticipated – Blanc, Neptune and Vert that approached, each taking a seat near either Reiko or Noir.

"We have a word for that, Neptune. It's 'lazy'." Noire rebuttled quickly. "But honestly, color me surprised you showed up so soon. Couple'a more seconds speed on your part, and you'd have gotten to see me make a crack at your expense."

"You mean more then you usually do." Neptune looked over to Reiko. "Who's this lady? She looks weird." Reiko found this humorus.

"Neptune! Show some respect!" It was Blanc who answered. "This is High Commander Reiko Kirihara of the Galactic Federation!" Reiko bowed a little in her chair.

"I appreciate it, Lady Blanc." Reiko took a breath. "Now that we're all here, I can bring you all up to speed. Yesterday morning, we detected an energy spike from a perviously dead portion of space – specifically the space surrounding Planet Zebes. I know it was... a bit before your time, but back in 1994, an asset of ours assaulted Planet Zebes and brought it to the bring of destruction. The controlling entity of Zebes – an organic AI known as Mother Brain – activated a Dentonium Charge at the planet's core, initiating a self-destruct sequence for the whole planet. Our asset managed to escape, but was unable to finish off Mother Brain. We believe Mother Brain deactivated the charge and suppressed all signs of life from Zebes before it's destruction. She's been in a form of hibernating since."

"Mother Brain..." Blanc mused. "The same Mother Brain from the stories of Videoland?" Reiko nodded.

"The very same, Lady Blanc. We have a spy inside the Space Pirates, and we managed to smuggle a few photos out before going silent. The first shows Mother Brain – very much alive, albeit in poor condition – while the other shows an unknown figure..." She placed the two photographs on the table. "We're looking into possibly hiring our asset to scout the area out again but... our relationship with her is strained at the moment." On cue the door opened once more.

"Ugh... okay, I'm here..." A groggy, hung over voice groaned as a tall, armored figure strode into the Basilicom. The figure was female – based on her exposed head – and had a helmet under her left arm, and a cannon attached to her right. Reiko's purple eyes lit up upon seeing the woman.

"Samus!"

"Aaaaaay-yaaaaa..." Samus groaned, pressing a pair of fingers to her ear. "Voice... please... I've got a throbbing headache."

"Looks like some~bo~dy~ was up playing games too late last ni~ight!" Neptune chimed in with a low, singsong voice, causing Vert to chuckle.

"I wasn't playing games. I was drinking." Samus looked around, then shrugged. "Same thing, really." She shuffled over to a chair (as well as one can 'shuffle' in a suit of powered armor) and placed her helmet on the table before taking her chair. "So what I miss?" Reiko, pleased to see Samus again after so long, quickly recapped what she told everyone else. When that was said and done, Samus laughed a little, looking at the photo of the man. "So... Mother Brain's got herself a new lacky, huh?" She put the picture down. "Can't say I recognize our man... but he's wearing some serious hardware." A pause. "Trust me, I know hardware. That suit could probably give mine a run for it's money... come to think of it, it looks almost Chozo made."

"Would you be against perhaps making a return to Zebes, Samus?" Vert spoke up finally, her dignified voice filling the room.

"Well... no, of course not. S'one of the reasons I'm here. Punch that overgrown medulla oblongatta in her frontal lobe."

"Nyeeee-hehehehehehe..." Neptune chuckled. "Brain jokes..."

"But that still doesn't answer the obvious question..." Blanc chimed in, picking up the picture of the man in power armor. "Who is her mysterious beneficiary?"

"His name is Andrin-" A voice came from the door once more.

"Did _everyone_ in Gamindustri forget how to knock!?" Noir blurted out. Closing the Basilicom door behind her came a redheaded woman with deep, enthralling crimson eyes. She was thin and gaunt, her stride was broken up by a visible limp as she walked. She was dressed in a pretty standard uniform blouse and skirt for a lot of schools in the area, but her patch was not one anyone recognized. She moved slowly, making sure she was still stable after each step, her hard eyes not moving from Vert's.

"And... you are?" Neptune chimed in, saying the first intelligent thing the whole meeting.

"Why do you care?" The woman responded. "You've not cared about me, or my country in years. Why start now?"

"Ah... I thought as much." Reiko gave a little bow to her. "Welcome, Lady Xera." The woman – Xera – smiled and nodded to Reiko.

"Please... Xera is fine." She came to a stop by the table. "My name is Xera... but you may call me Crimson Heart. I'm the CPU of Xero X... and representative of Indep as a whole."

"Okay see... there's that word again. Histy used it yesterday, but the chapter ended before I got my explanation." Neptune chimed in. "What's 'Indep'?"

"The Independent Basilicoms..." Vert snorted indignantly. "They're a collection of rabble kids who what to play at being Goddesses."

"Hey... Felicia Titsbig." Xera glared at Vert. "If you've got nothing nice to say, keep your damn mouth shut." She pulled the chair out beside Reiko. "We Indep Basilicoms represent the _true_ fire of Videoland. Whereas you CPUs bicker and fight amongst yourselves for shares, we Indep CPUs try to bring a smile to our citizen's faces... we solve their problems the old fashioned way, and demand nothing in return. They are loyal to us because we will always deliver what the want... not the same cookie-cutter response... not the same product freshened up with greebles and hats."

"And that's why they're so weak. I think Neptune's got more Shares then all of Indep combined." Came Vert.

"Your ignorance is palpable. But... I shouldn't expect any less. Eden is the only country that's ever kind to us." Xera inhaled. "But we're not here to bicker like schoolgirls, are we? We all have a problem."

"Why do you care?" Came Vert again, her hard, green eyes locking with Xera's cool red ones. "If Mother Brain wipes us out, all the better for you."

"Vert-"Neptune tried to step in.

"No, no she's right." Xera mused with a nod. "If Mother Brain wiped you out, she probably wouldn't give a crap about we Indeps. So why am I helping you? That's easy. **Because. I. Care. About. Gamindustri** _ **.**_ " She spoke loudly towards Vert. "Seriously, can someone _other_ then the seXbox talk?"

"Oh, you-" Vert was bolt upright in a moment, spear in hand ready to throw before the sound of a chair clattering to the ground caused everyone to jump. Samus was on her feet, cannon arm pointed at the spear in Vert's hands.

"Can we all just... chill... the fuck... out." Samus glowered, her pounding headache taking second place to the struggle that's going on. "Put the spear down, Lady Vert." Vert huffed, but then flashed her wining smile, taking her seat again. "And you-"

"Yes, yes... I'll be more polite. If I must." Xera nodded, causing Samus to do the same and reclaim her seat. "As I was saying before this happened... the man in that photograph is named Andrin. He came to Indep some almost thirty years ago... just after Mother Brain vanished the first time. He's been helping Indep rebuild but... recently?" She sighed. "After the Industrialization, he changed. He kept... muttering something about 'Videoland going south' or... 'going sour'... I tried to ask him what he meant, but he just pushed me away. Then... he just disappeared. I didn't hear from him for almost twenty years. Then... a couple of months ago, he just reappears and..." She shook her head. "It's _horrible_ what he said."

"What did he say?" Reiko asked.

"He came with an _army_... no... an army of armies. Said that for Gamindustri to reclaim it's title... it's place of peace and prosperity... that it had to be destroyed and rebuilt. If he's helping Mother Brain... we're going to need an army ourselves."

"Can't like... Blanc, Noir, Vert'n I just like... go over there and thwack him on the head?" Neptune asked. Xera shook her head.

"You know as well as I do, Neptune, heroes and villains from Fragments can't leave their Fragments by their own accord."

"Then what of Andrin? What Fragment is he from?"

"He's not." Xera answered Noir's question. "He just... appeared one day. He had knowledge – vast knowledge – of Videoland. I daresay... not even the five of us combined would be enough to break his or his army's strength."

"So wait..." Blanc muttered. "If... people from other Fragments can't leave their Fragments..." She looked to Reiko and Samus. "How did you two get here?"

"Only heroes and villains are restricted from leaving." Reiko explained. "I'm what they call a Non-Persistant Civilian. Basically, I can go where I want, as the impact of me going somewhere isn't as powerful as – say – Samus leaving."

"And I'm given a pass, because it's not my first time." Samus responded. "Four time Smash tournament contestant."

"But typically, someone of Samus' status would be unable to leave her Fragment without the interference of a higher being; one not linked to any one Fragment, but all of them... like Master Hand-" Reiko continued to explain.

"Or Andrin." Xera interrupted.

"Okay so... do we have a plan?" Came Noir's question... the question on everyone's mind.

"If what Xera says is true, and Andrin has acquired an army of armies, then alone I'm going to be about as useful as a stick against steel."

"Right." Came Xera. "So we have two options. The _easy_ option is you Goddesses go around your respective worlds – into and out of every Fragment you can find – and amass an army each large enough to strike against Andrin. If we can bolster our numbers, we can fight fire with fire."

"And the... hard way?" Came Blanc. Xera only sighed.

"The hard way is we pray like there's no tomorrow the Ultimate Warp Zone opens again, and delivers us another champion... but let's face it, after the sudden disappearance of Captain N last time... I don't think that's going to happen."

"Personally, I like the easy way. Winning people's hearts is what I do best!" Neptune chimed in in her typical happy demeanor.

"While I would be loathe to say it's the _only_ thing you're good at... she's not wrong. Each of our nations have plenty of heroes we can call upon... but do you think they'll help?"

"With what's at stake, how could they not?" Xera shrugged. "I can promise precious few heroes to be added to our numbers but... the few stalwart ones I _do_ have, I promise you I can bring to bear fully against Andrin and Mother Brain."

"Is it wise for you to be straining yourself so?" Vert asked, her harsh tone towards Xera gone now. "I mean no disrespect but... you can barely walk... do you have the strength to bring anyone else with you?" Xera only smiled at Vert's concern.

"No... but if one of my heroes is strong enough to aid you... I'll put myself in danger to see Gamindustri safe." Neptune's smile broadened.

"That's okay! Can't we like... spare her some Shares?" She looked about to the others. "You know, just as a loan?"

"A loan I would never be able to fully pay back." Xera stood, her body hitching halfway up as she groaned. "...fheck that hurt..." She grumbled to herself. "I'll do what I can. Don't worry yourself with my safety. I know of one woman already who would pledge her sword and shield to our cause... and possibly a few others. I must return to Xero X now, lest I become too weak to do so. I the mean time, start collecting your heroes. We're in for a long war." She began to limp back to her homeworld.

"Xera-" Blanc mused, stopping the woman in her tracks. "Here." A soft, white light engulphed Xera. "Consider it a gift from Lowee." Xera smiled to Blanc.

"Thank you, White Heart. That is most generous of you." Turning back to the door, Xera continued her exit, her stride renewed and her limp gone.

"D'awww that was sweet, Blanny." Neptune smiled.

"It's only because she's an ally. I would do the same for any of you." Blanc stood. "I think we should break – now that we're appraised – and start looking for Champions. I've got a mind where to start, and I daresay the rest of you should, as well." She nodded, then bowed to Reiko. "I thank you so much for bringing this to our attention."

"It was my pleasure but... I was under the assumption the Eden CPU would be here as well."

"Well... Yellow Heart is a bit... flakey about this kind of stuff. I doubt this kind of 'adult' talk would hold her interest for longer then a few precious seconds." There came a rumblings of agreeance from Neptune and the rest. "We'll find a way to package the information up in a simple enough explanation for her to digest and tell her at a later date. For now, we'll contact Rey in Eden and give _her_ the full spectrum. As a former CPU, she should be able to gather a few people in Yellow Heart's stead." With this information, the group of would-be heroes and Goddesses broke to collect their armies.

-Lastation City Streets, Slums-

A chill, cold wind blew through the city streets, causing those poor, unforunate souls on the streets to shiver in their meager clothings and ramshackle abodes. A derelict building is where we find the next subject, stoking a poor fire as she warms her hands against the growing cold. Cupping her frigid digits over her mouth, she exhales a stream of warm air, hoping to aid the warming process. Though she is cold, it is rather simple to tell her purple-hued skin is not caused by the weather, but instead the result of natural means. Her hard, cold red eyes belay the fire and determination of a strong-willed woman, and though you'd be hard-pressed to believe it, even in her poor, destuite abode, she exhudes an aura of dignity. Poor and homeless she may be... but she still holds to her pride.

"It's cold tonight." An equally cold voice falls across the woman's ears, causing her to yelp and jump out from her sitting position. "Oh, don't embarrass yourself. It's just me." The voice continues as the woman relaxes.

"You really know how to give a woman a heart attack, Andrin." She settled back down and turned to her fire, flickering in the strong wind.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to startle." The man in the power suit plodded over and slowly sat on the floor next to her, the fire flickering gently from the gust of wind kicked up by his suit. He reached into a compartment and retrieved a single flickering ember from within.

"What do you want, Andrin?" She asked as the man tossed the ember into the flames. "I can't help you any more... I'm tapped, I'm spent. Go... go find someone else to be your-" A heavy armored finger was placed to her lips as the ember – tossed casually into the fire – caused the meager flame to roar to life with a blazing inferno.

"Don't talk, Arfoire. Only listen. Today, I'm not here to ask anything from you... just of you." He reached back into his compartment and retrieved a small, glowing metal triangle. "I brought a present for you... from Hyrule." The woman – Arfoire's – eyes lit up at the sight of it.

"Is that-" She started to reach for it, but stopped. Andrin placed it in her hands. She inhaled sharply and gave a soft laugh. "Oooh, it _is_!"

"Aye. The Triforce of Power. I know you've wanted it for some time."

"Oh-ho-ho-ho! Have I ever! How did you get this?" Andrin shrugged.

"I won't give away my secrets, but it involves a certain hero, a magica siphon, and lots of cable ties." Arfoire laughed at the description and the scene it invoked in her head. "I'll let you have it..."

"But?" She answered back.

"But... you'll have to help me in a little endevour of mine." She scowled, glaring at the Triforce and weighing the options. "You'll have a chance to take your revenge on a pack of Goddesses, I promise you." She looked up at him, murder in her eyes and pure joy upon her lips.

"go on..." She spoke.

"I'm gathering a group... an all-star cast of..." He thought for a moment. "...'disenfranchised individuals' who all want something out of Gamindustri. I was hoping you could lend us your aid. I figured years of living as a vagrant has made you a little on the tapped side, so I thought a... recharge was in order." Arfoire held the Triforce to her chest, a cheshire grin spreading across her frigid lips.

"Andrin, my dear friend... you've made me the happiest woman in Gamindustri. You don't even have to ask." Both Andrin and Arfoire stood as the armored man opened his hand, the gauntleted appendage glowing an eerie, menacing purple as a swirling vortex appeared before them, a pair of skeletal hands reaching out from the portal to tear the edges of it further apart.

"Ladies first." Arfoire, giggling like a schoolgirl, stepped through the portal, followed closely by Andrin.

-Lowee Fragment; Monsteropolis-

It was Samus who was chosen to travel to the Lowee Fragment of Monsteropolis to enlist the help of a certain fighting robot whom she had had the pleasure of combating in the past. To say they were somewhat similar would be a disservice to both... but it would not be wholly incorrect. Monsteropolis was an interesting sight – tall buildings of almost bulbous shape dominated the skyline, and robots of all shapes and sizes traveled it's streets. Monsteropolis, as a Fragment, was a testament to what robotics could do for civilizaton... but it's problems were also a dark mirror to the dangers those same robotics could hold.

Samus had refused the stealthy approach, dressed in her Chozo power armor she walked the streets of Monsteropolis. Most didn't pay her any mind, simply chocking her up to another of the many robots who walked the streets. She followed a path she had burned into her head and before she could blink hardly, she had walked herself out of the city into the rural suburbs on the outskirts. There, at the end of a tree-lined path, was a lonely, inconspicuous house with a single large building behind it. A workshop, she knew as a fact. Upon clearing the tree-lined path, she reached up and removed her helmet before knocking on the door. Seconds passed before a young blond-hiared girl answered it. Her head panned up to Samus' impressive hight.

"Good morning, ma'am. My I assist you today?" To anyone else, this little girl would have been nothing more then just that – a little girl. But Samus' trained eye could see the fine detail work in her skin, the nearly invisible lines that denoted the flesh-toned armor that was her 'skin'. This girl was no little girl... but a very well-hidden robot in human form.

"Good morning-" Samus remaind courteous regardless. If this girl was anything like Doctor Light's other creation, she was as sentient as Samus was. "-might I ask if Doctor Light is available?"

"Dad? Sure, lemme go see what he's up to. Can I get a name?"

"Samus." Samus nodded simply. The girl closed her eyes for a moment, then nodded.

"Thank you. I'll be right back. Please, wait here." Samus nodded as the girl closed the door softly and retreated back into the house.

She was gone for only a precious few moments before she reimerged with an elderly gentleman in tow. Though not 'old' for the sake of being an invalid, the man certainly had aged more then a few years.

"Hello... I... don't believe we've met." The man held his left hand out for Samus to shake, which the woman was careful in doing.

"You and I, no. But I'm well acquainted with one of your creations. Tell me... is Rock available to talk?"

"I don't know... Roll dear, go see if you brother's seeing anyone." The girl – Roll – nodded and retreated back into the house.

"I know this is rather sudden, Doctor, but we need Rock's help."

"Oh dear..." The man sighed as he shook his head. "What's that miscreant Wily gotten up to now?"

"It's... not just Doctor Wily." This brought a whole new measure of fear to Light's eyes. "I'll explain once Rock gets here..." Almost as if on cue, the girl returned with another figure – an equally young-looking boy with messy brown hair. He was dressed simply in a pair of jeans and a flat black shirt.

"Samus!" He smiled when he saw her. "Fancy seeing you here! Are you recruiting for another Samsh Tournament?" Samus grimly shook her head.

"If only my reasonings were as joyous. You remember many years ago, yes? How Doctor Wily had been recruited by Mother Brain?"

" _Those_ were years I thought long over..." Rock seemed disheartened by this.

"Aye, so did many others. Well... Mother Brain's back, and she's being aided by many, _many_ others. I was wondering if you'd lend us your strength."

"You don't even have to ask." He nodded. "Dad-" He turned to Doctor Light. "I need to go help Samus."

"Of course, my boy. You know I always respect your decisions." His smile flickered. "I'm more worried about what will happen if Wily attacks while you're away..."

"I can fill, father!" Came Roll. "Rock and I have been sparring and-"

"Roll, honey... I don't think..." His resolved faded as he saw the determination in her eyes.

"Don't underestimate the resolve of a woman with a gun on her arm." Samus waggled her eyebrows, showing her own arm-mounted gun.

"Very well. Rock, go help your friend, Roll... you should be ready, just in case." Rock nodded as he pressed a small button on his belt, a bright blue sheen of light covering him as his plain clothes were replaced by the all-too familiar blue suit Samus had come accustomed to. He flipped the helmet in his one hand before placing it on his head.

"Ready when you are, Samus."

"Good to have you back, Mega Man."

-Lastation Fragment; Castlevania-

The tall, imposing castle loomed over the power-armored figure of Andrin as his heavy fist knocked upon the wooden door. With his presence announced, the man took a step back as the door exploded open as a large, lumbering bipedal lupine figure appeared before Andrin. The creature sniffed a few times, it's snout sensing what it's eyes could not. Something... distasteful came to the wolf's senses and it answered with a spittle-heavy roar into Andrin's face. It closed in to attack as the man reached slowly behind his back towards an unseen weapon.

"Werewolf..." Came a calm, calculating voice behind the beast, instantly calming it. "Why are you harassing our... guest?" The wolf backed away, bowing it's head at it's master. From the shadows of the castle came the tall, elegant figure of Count Dracula, his long, silver hair blowing in the stiff wind. "My apologies, my friend... it seems dat Werewolf... smelt something delicious upon you."

"No worries, Count." Andrin relaxed his pose. "I get that a lot." Dracula smiled, his cloak opening and – in a flash of light – both Andrin and Dracula were teleported to the Count's throne room at the peak of the castle. "Count Dracula of Wallachia... allow me to introduce myself. I am Andrin, and I come at the behest of Mother Brain."

"Ah, yes... I remember Mother Brain... tell me, is she well?" He took his throne. "And please... call me Dracula."

"As well as one could be in her predicament. She once more seeks allies in her conquest of Gamindustri. I... was hoping you would be interested in re-joining her." Dracula picked up a glass of some thick, red liquid at the small table beside his throne and brought it up to his lips, smelling it before drinking it.

"I will make you a deal, Andrin. I am afraid dat you are not de only guest I shall have dis night..." Dracula set the glass down. "...even as we speak, a woman comes to my castle, seeking to destroy me."

"A woman?"

"Do not let dis fool you. Though she is a woman... she bears Belmont blood in her veins. You... are aware of my eternal struggle with de Belmont clan, yes?"

"Intimately, Dracula."

"Good. Den you know dat if this woman is allowed to reach de castle aerie, she will kill me." He shook his head. "I can no sooner wait another hundred years then you can. Dispose of dis woman, and I will join you." Andrin bowed, no emotion evident through his visor.

"Of course, Count. It shall be done." Dracula smiled as he sipped his glass.

"Good. I like it when I can see... results." With a flick of his unused wrist, Dracula teleported Andrin back to the castle door, which he arrived just in time to bear witness to a woman – lithe and youthful, despite her apparent middle-age – striding through the castle's main gate like she owned the place. She was dressed in a most ineffective blue gown, knee-high leather boots adorning her pale legs as she palmed a whip at her side. Her long, braided blonde hair flapped in the wind of the Transylvanian night. She walked clean up to Andrin, the tall figure blocking her.

"Stand aside." She spoke. "I have business with your master."

"He is not my master. Though your presence worries him greatly." The woman's steely blue eyes boring through Andrin's armor.

"As it should! Begone!" She rose the whip over her head and with frightful speed, launched it at Andrin's face. With split-second reactions, his armored hand lashed out to snatch the whip mid-flight, wrapping the leather weapon about his arm, pulling the woman closer. "W-what-!"

"Sonia Belmont, heir to the Belmont clan... I'm afraid this is where your legend ends." His unoccupied hand reached behind him once more for his weapon, and as a flock of bats rose above Castlevania, a shriek met them as Sonia Belmont met her end... before even getting in the front door of the castle.

Before even another moment had passed, Andrin found himself teleported back to the castle aerie by the Count, the vampire smiling at him with a broad, impressed grin, slowly clapping at his victory. "I must say, my friend... you handled yourself very well... de poor girl never even knew vat hit her." He stood from his throne, tossing aside his cape as he advanced. "I now see vat it was dat had Werewolf so threatened by your presence... and with your weapon-"

"I did as you asked, Count. I know now I can keep my identity secret from you no longer... but I would implore you to keep that information between just us." Dracula bowed to his guest. Though he was a monster and a creature of the night... even the great Count Dracula held some form of honor amongst those he considered ally.

"Of course, 'Andin'. Do be so kind as to inform Mother Brain dat she has de full support of Castlevania at her disposal." Andrin nodded and took a clearing breath.

"I shall. I bid you farewell, Count Dracula." Dracula bowed, and with a snap of his fingers, teleported Andrin out of his castle. "...one way to show I've overstayed my welcome..."

-Lastation Basilicom – The Next Day-

The Lastation Basilicom was quiet as Noir – along with Neptune, Vert and Blanc – were nose-to-the-grindstone to work out which heroes in their respective lands could or would aid them. Blanc had already landed a pretty solid line up with Link from Hyrule; Samus – of course – from Zebes; Jason and Eve, along with their tank, SOPHIA Zero from Blaster Earth; and the two plumber brothers from the Mushroom Kingdom (also, strangely enough, joined by Peach and Daisy, who were tired of sitting around, she guessed). Vert had a few stalwart heroes, but less then the others. Her saving grace was that both Master Chief and Cayde-6 had both agreed to join (one for the sake of saving the day, the other for the loot and to show off. Guess which is which) their fight; along with a collection of other minor – but no less important – heroes. Noir and Neptune – while less productive then Blanc and Vert – were still following a few loose ends to recruite some people.

Strangely enough, a knock came to the Basilicom door, causing Noir to look up from their plans. "Huh..." She mused. "Guess not everyone forgot to knock." She cleared her throat. None of them cared about the 'common man' seeing them in their non-goddess forms. Gamindustri may not exist tomorrow, now was not the time for meaningless pining. "Come in." The door was slowly opened and shut behind a muscular figure that strode into the room. _Everyone_ recognized the crew cut blonde hair and the red tank top over a well chisled, built figure. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of obsidian-black ray-bans... but even with this, it was a figure _everyone_ knew.

"Duke..."

"...Nukem?" Vert finished Noir's sentence as the three goddess' watched the well-built man walk into the Basilicom.

"Hope I'm not interrupting..." He mused, fishing around in his pocket for a second before retrieving a cigar. "...but I heard you were lookin' for heroes."

"D-duh... yes... Yes! Yes, we are... are you volunteering."

"Stupid question, don't you think? Hell yes I'm volunteering."

"Mmmmmrrrrph..." Neptune grumbled, looking to Noir. "But Duke Nukem Forever suuuuuucked!" She whined in a low tone, so only she and Noir could hear.

" _Regardless, Neptune_." Noir responded sternly. "An extra hand or... gun in this case, is always welcome. You're more then welcome to help us, Duke. Someone with your particular expertise might also help out moral, as well as maybe give the less-experienced ones some tips. We have received information that the first attack is going to be against Hyrule, so we've mustered some forces there... but we've also heard rumors of troop movement around Halo Ring 343... If you'd like, we could have someone escort you to either of those locations." He remained quiet as he walked over to the table, the cigar glowing red as he took a deep drag of it.

"No papers... no beurocracy... just the way I like it. You don't care if I go a little... crazy, do you?"

"Depends on your definition of crazy."

"I've been known to level buildings." Noir blinked.

"Just... _try_ to be careful. That's all we're asking." Duke smiled behind the cigar, a crass, sarcastic smile.

"No promises." He reached back into his pocket, fishing out a wad of twenties, before quickly – and rather dexterously – slipping it down Vert's cleavage. "Catch ya later, baby." He retorted before turning and leaving the Basilicom.

"Sooooo... that just happened..." Neptune smiled awkwardly as Vert fished the money out of her breasts. Blanc giggled as Noir smiled evily.

"We're to never speak of this again, am I understood?" Vert stammered out, nervous, a playful blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Sure thing... _baby_." Neptune echoed, the three others laughing at the joke.

-Eden Fragment – The Dead Lands-

Arfoire stood before a vast, open desert, the Triforce of Power glowing brightly on her right hand. She stood before the vast wasteland like a woman with a purpose, not shying away from the oppressively thick atmosphere around her, but not taking that leap and walking in quite yet. She's worked with these... 'people' before... there was a process in getting their aid, and it was never cheap. The usually dealt in hard currency, but for something like this... something this massive? Something more would be needed. Arfoire reached into her saddlebag at her side and retrieved a small, glass phial with a shimmering liquid – almost silver in color – sloshing around inside. She held her offering up, and spoke to the howling wind.

"Consortium! I summon your Messenger!" The oppressive darkness and the swirling winds seemed to intensify as she waited, arm raised and phial to the sky. Seconds passed as the whisping winds and crushing darkness coalesced into a physical form – a creature barely humanoid with glowing red eyes and long fingers tipped with sharp claws. "Aaaaaarfooooooooire..." Her name came to the wind as the creature spoke, opening it's hand to her. "Whaaaaaat have you broooooought uuuuuuuusssss?" Arfoire placed the phial in it's outstretched claw.

"Pheromone Z." She spoke simply. "A powerful muscle and mind stimulant. Very rare, very expensive. I seek the Consortium's aid, and would offer you Pheromone Z as payment."

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh..." The whispy voice returned, the shadow swallowing the phial as it brought it up to it's eyes. "Yeesssssssss... thisssssss satissssssfiesssss us." The shadow turned to the wasteland behind it and held a claw out to Arfoire. "Taaaaaaaake my haaaaaand. Follow meeeeeee... the Consortium... will hear you..." Arfoire took the shadow's hand and followed it, her stride confident as she walked, her head never straying from the front, her eyes never looking too hard into the void around her, for when you walk the Dead Lands, you walk the Void. She walked for several hundred feet before coming to a single tree in the otherwise desolate wasteland. Beneath the tree was another vaguely human figure – female, but just barely – standing. Her stride was crooked, her form mutilated and changed into something that was barely human. She was probably human once, but some unknown mutation had changed her. Her once-blonde hair covered both of her eyes (or where eyes _should_ be) and snaked down her back, wrapping around one leg and ending, almost like a tongue. Her right arm was split in two, a smaller hand which was topped with a pair of bone claws coming out her elbow. She'd worked with the creature before. She'd learned through research that it's name was 'Ooze', but was once a woman named Rachael. A victim of a virus known simply as T-Abyss, Ooze was the Speaker for the Dead Lands Consortium.

"Arfoire... Arfoire..." Ooze spoke in an unbelievable melodic tone, her human mouth moving in time with the words but... it was strange. It seemed almost like she was simply mouthing the words, not actually saying them. "...you've brought a gift, but you want more." She continued.

"Ooze." Afoire nodded to her. "I come seeking the Dead Lands Consortium's aid."

"Of this I know already... but something else is making your heart unsteady..." Arfoire always found Ooze's penchant for rhymes... disturbing.

"I seek also the location of two artifacts of power... one I know is within the Dead Lands itself... the other I know not."

"The Red Ring of Death and Panel Blade... I know of only one, but of the other only where it's made." She motioned to her right. "For the Ring you must venture west... but make sure to stay at your best. It is guarded by guardians three... who if allowed will sever your soul free. As for the Blade I know only it's prison and maker... for this information, you must bring me the Wind Waker."

"I already paid-"

"Paid for our aid you have Arfoire... but you must pay again if you want more." She should have seen it coming. The Dead Lands Consortium has always been shrewd negotiators. It was not usually a value-based trade, but a quantity over quality thing. She wanted two things, and only brought one.

"Fine, I'll bring you this 'Wind Waker'. What is it?"

"It rests at the bottom of the Great Sea among it's aquatic brethren... just beware it's guard, the Reaper Leviathan." The Great Sea... she knew the place, but never liked going. A tiny fragment out in Indep that was all ocean... she was going to have to break out the diving gear.

"Then I'll get you your Wind Waker."

"Return with the wand in tow... and chaos in Gamindustri we'll sow."


End file.
